


Sweet Dreams

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [81]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: At the end of a long hard week there's nothing that Cris enjoys more than spending time with Joana. Expect, this time she can't disguise just how tired she is...





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Spanish, and as such I've taken the spelling of the nickname that Joana uses at the end from the SKAM wikia... Apologies if it isn't correct!

“Sleepy?” Joana murmured questioningly as she brushed the tips of her fingers across her girlfriend’s bare shoulder.

“Mhm,” Cris hummed, her voice a soft rumble against Joana’s skin, and pressed her face into the crook of Joana’s neck. “Sorry, my Mum’s been on my back all week… and then the thing with the girls…”

“You can sleep,” Joana chuckled, “you know, if you want to.”

“I know,” Cris huffed into Joana’s throat, “I just… I wanted to spend time with you.”

“We are spending time together.” Joana murmured as her hand drifted away from Cris’s shoulder to stroke soothing lines down the length of her spine. “I don’t want you to be exhausted Baby, we don’t have to finish the movie now, we could just have a little nap instead.” 

“A nap?” Cris murmured. “I like the sound of that.”

A soft, quiet, rumble of laughter vibrated through Joana’s chest at the sleepy rasp of Cris’s voice. “I thought you might,” Joana chuckled as she bent her head to press a kiss to the crown of Cris’s head, “come on, you scoot over and get comfortable, I’ll just put the laptop on the side.” 

“You’re going to stay with me, right?” Cris questioned even as she had begun to shuffle across the bed to lay her head on Joana’s pillow.

“Of course,” Joana answered with a fond smile etched across her lips. “I’ll be right back Baby.”

“Good, good…” Cris slurred sleepily. “I need my snuggles.”

“And,” Joana smiled as she closed the laptop’s lid and placed it on the beside table, “you’ll get snuggles.”

Cris shifted on the bed to stretch her hand out toward Joana. “I love you.”

“I love you too Baby.” Joana slipped into the bed, curled her arm around Cris’s waist, and pulled Cris’s back flush against her chest. “Sweet dreams _Sapito_.”


End file.
